You Have No Power Over Me
by HalfBloodPrincessV
Summary: It's been three years since Sarah defeated the goblin king at his own game, three years to plan, three years to figure out how to take back what's his. Rated M to be safe.
1. Heterochromia iridum

You Have No Power Over Me

HalfBloodPrincessV

"I have turned the world upside down. I have reordered time, and I have done it all for you."

I smiled at Toby as we walked through the zoo, what a better way to celebrate his fifth birthday? "Look Sarah, the bird room!" He said excitedly running ahead.

"Toby! Slow down!" I called running to keep up with the small patch of blonde hair that kept dissappearing through the crowds. I panted as we finally came to a stop, Toby standing and staring wide-eyed at a cage seperate from everything else. It appeared to be almost seemingly attached to nothing.

"Look isn't it beautiful?" He said looking at a white owl. The owl gazed back intensely and I shivered. A coincidence, I thought. Only a coincidence.

"Gorgeous. Come on Toby let's go find mom and dad." I said pulling him away. If I had lingered a little longer I might have noticed the owl had two diffent colored eyes, one blue, one brown. Both watching with a hunger that would soon be satisfied in one way or another.


	2. Fear Me

I opened my eyes that night to see Jareth's mismatched eyes looking down at mine. He looked the same as he had three years ago. It was as if he had stopped aging, or maybe he never had in the first place. I couldn't move. It was as if my own body was holding me captive.

"Love me." He whispered in my ear, his voice soft as silk. "Love me Sarah." He said again brushing his lips against my neck. I shivered, but did not make a move. He continued to kiss my neck lightly, sucking on it, and caressed my cheek running his thumb over my lip. "Love me." He said again slightly more forceful. All I could do was shake my head no.

"If you will not love me, than you.." He slid his hand from my face to my throat squeezing slightly, "Will fear me." I gasped struggling against him trying desperately to pull away as his grip tightened.

"Y..you have no power over me." I choked out as black spots started to appear in my vision. He laughed darkly squeezing tighter. "I have more power than you think." I heard him say through my muddled mind before the light of the world extanguished as I lost consciousness.


	3. Prunus persica

I awoke with a gasp sitting up in bed, my heart was racing. Just a dream... It was just a dream. I stood up closing my window. I could have sworn I locked it last night...

I went to the bathroom splashing water on my face and looked up. Jareth smirked at me from the mirror. I gasped turning around, then turned back to the mirror. Nothing was there. Wow I must be seriously losing it, I thought shaking my head and went back to the room to get dressed.

"Sarah Sarah!" Toby called running into the room hugging my leg.

"Hey Kiddo." I said with a tired smile and picked him up spinning him in the air. He giggled with glee.

"Let's go to the park, I have bread for the birdies!" He said excitedly.

"Sure kid let's go."

I watched Toby run around the park and rubbed my stomach as it growled hungrily. I really should have eaten before we came. A beautiful blonde little girl with bouncy curls came up to me and flashed a pearly white smile. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Peach?" She asked opening her hands and revealing the most perfect peach I had ever seen. Its scent perfumed the air, and I found myself reaching for it.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily accepting it.

"Oh Sarah I want some!" Toby cried gleefully, and I held it out letting him have the first bite. I took one after and immediately realized my mistake.

"Toby spit that out!" I cried out, but the damage had already been done, and my head begin to spin. Laughter filled the air and Jareth appeared holding the little girl.

"Good work Iradressa." He said with a smile. "See I told you I'd get you a new friend." Toby lay passed out on the ground and I feebly crawled towards him trying to fight the magical drug that slowed me down. "Times up." Jareth said as I felt my body go limp, and blackness started creeping into my vision. "Both you and he are mine." He said laughing and the world begin to spin faster and faster till the world became nothing but a blur. My body could handle it no longer and rebelled against my brain, sinking into the darkness.


End file.
